Замки Братств
center|600px Introduction to Guild Castles Each guild has a level of 1-5 which can be increased by the efforts of the guild members. Each guild’s level defines the maximum number of members any individual guild may have. Currently the member limits are 200, 300 or 400 depending on the guild’s level. Every guild is able to try and claim a guild castle if they meet the requirements. There is a fixed amount of 32 castles to claim in Age of Wulin and they are available on a first come, first served basis! (Requirement: Guild level 2 and 100 liang of silver.) Each castle is directly linked to a piece of territory within the Jianghu. The castles are within the main game world itself, you don’t need to be teleported to a special instance or map. If all the castles are taken, you have the option to begin a Guild War to take over a castle. Guilds can own one or more guild castles in Age of Wulin; and we are not talking about a little gingerbread house but about a massive castle! A real one! The size of each castle is quite spectacular. Your guild is like your home and your homeland is a place where you can live, feel protected, and develop yourself as a member of the Wulin. Building Guild Castles thumb|300px|Замок глазами члена братстваWithin the walls of the castles, guild members can help build several facilities that offer a variety of services to the guild and its members, such as libraries, banks, and training arenas. Each building serves a purpose: improving guild members’ skill cultivation rate or generating money for the guild for example, as well as offering various other benefits. Therefore, contributing to the construction and improvement of these buildings should be a priority for every guild member. There are 14 functional buildings which can be upgraded to a maximum of level 5. Every building has a unique function. Upgrading buildings requires you to gather a number of different resources; once enough have been collected, and the building upgraded, it will provide the guild with more bonuses. You will also be able to customise it by changing the colour of the roof for example, and of course by adding your guild logo tothe flags of your castle. The guild interface indicates which buildings are available to upgrade and the resources the guild needs to gather. Just as in real life, building takes time; so you will be able to see your building develop while it is in construction. The construction time can be reduced under certain conditions however. Guild Building Functions thumb|300px|Интерфейс постройки здания Guild Main Entrance The function of the Main Entrance is decorative, reflecting the power of the guild: the more magnificent the Main Entrance, the more powerful the guild. Practice Site The function of the Practice Site is to help members cultivate their internal skills and improve their capabilities. The higher the level of this building is, the stronger the effect will be. The Library The function of the Library is to sell different life scrolls and improve the guild members' life skills. The higher the level of this building is, the more apparent the improvement effect will be. Council Hall The function of the Council Hall is to sell War Refusal Orders and other similar items. The higher the level of this building is, the more complete the items will be. Guild Warehouse The function of the Guild Warehouse is to store the guild ‘s resources and tools. The higher the level of this building the bigger the storage capacity it will have. Treasury The function of the Treasury is to produce currency and help the guild to increase their income. The higher the level of this building is, the greater the amount of currency produced. Training Hall The Training Hall is used to study guild arrays and skills. The higher the level of this building, the more arrays and skills there are that can be studied. Wooden Dummy The Wooden Dummy is used to improve the power of martial arts moves The higher the level of this building, the more obvious the improving effect will be. Plum Blossom Stakes The function of the Plum Blossom Stakes is to improve guild members' Lightness Skills. The higher the level of this building, the more apparent the improving effect will be. Assembly Hall The function of the Assembly Hall is to employ a number of different NPCs. The higher the level of this building, the higher the level of the NPCs employed. Contemplation Room The function of the Contemplation Room is to improve members’ energy channel cultivation. The higher the level of this building the more apparent the improving effect will be. Mechanism Room The function of the Mechanism Room is to study the various mechanical devices used in Guild Wars. The higher the level of this building, the more kinds of device it will have. Категория:Не переведенные статьи Категория:Братства